parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTenCents34526's Video Game Spoofs To Do
Here is a list video game spoofs that ThomasTenCents34526 should do. Casts Thomas (Rayman) *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold (from Thomas and Friends) as Murfy *Henry (from Thomas and Friends) as Clark *Toad (from Thomas and Friends) as Sam the Snake *Molly (from Thomas and Friends) as Uglette (Both wives to Edward and Globox) *James (from Thomas and Friends) as Polokus (Both vain and father figures of Emily and Ly the Fairy and masters of Thomas and Rayman) *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Baby Globox *Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Carmen the Whale *Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) as Houdini *Belle (from Thomas and Friends) as Betilla the Fairy *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Raybeauty *Toby (from Thomas and Friends) as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as The Musician *Whiff (from Thomas and Friends) as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton (from Thomas and Friends) as Ninjaws *George (from Thomas and Friends) as Jano *S.C.Ruffey (from Thomas and Friends) as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Foutch *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Andre *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Thomas (Rayman) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Dinosaur Escape (Ape Escape) *Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Spike *Princess Yum Yum (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as Natalie *Tack (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as Jake *Sticks (from Sonic) as Casi *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as The Professor *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Yumi *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Kei *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Jimmy *Tessie Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Helga *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Specter *Various Dinosaur Villains (from The Land Before Time) as Monkeys Dinosaur Escape (Ape Escape) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Bob and Orson (Jak and Daxter) *Bob (from Bob the Builder) as Jak *Orson (from Garfield) as Daxter *Wendy (from Bob the Builder) as Keira *Duke (from Thomas and Friends) as Samos *Ludmilla (from Bartok the Magnificent) as Maia *Toby (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gambler *Mr. Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Willard *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Warrior *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lurkers Bob the Builder and Orson (Jak and Daxter) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Top Cat and Pufle (Ratchet and Clank) *Top Cat as Ratchet *Pufle the Train as Clank *Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Captain Qwark *Dinah Doll (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Helpdesk Girl *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Helga *Liana Bridges (from Sooty) as Helen *King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) as the President *Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Commander Sasha *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Doctor Nefarious *Vixey (from The Fox and the Hound) as Angela *Hiram (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Joe *Zira (from The Lion King) as Soap Actress Top Cat and Pufle (Ratchet and Clank) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Spyro *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Sparx *Boomer (from TUGS) as Blink *O.J. (from TUGS) as Professor *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Flame *Hercules (from TUGS) as Hunter *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Zoe *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sgt. James Byrd *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Volteer *Grampus (from TUGS) as Cyril *Warrior (from TUGS) as Terrador *Mr. Jumbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as the Chronicler *Peter Sam (from Thomas and Friends) as Mole Yair *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Scratch *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Gaul The Dark Master *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Cynder *The Duchess (from TUGS) as Evil Cynder *Old Rusty (from TUGS) as Ignitus *Warrior (from TUGS) as Moneybags *S.S. Vienna (from TUGS) as Bianca *Pearl (from TUGS) as Elora *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Ripto *Zip (from TUGS) as Crush *Zug (from TUGS) as Gulp Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Crash Bandicoot *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Coco Bandicoot *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Crunch Bandicoot *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tawna Bandicoot *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Polar *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Pura *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Aku Aku *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Pasadena O'Possum *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ebeneezer Von Clutch *Ian (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Papu Papu *Bedford (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ripper Roo *Pterano (from The Land Before Time) as Koala Kong *Northumberland Submarine (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Dinah and Dana (from The Land Before Time) as Komodo Brothers *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tiny Tiger *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dingodile *Giganotosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Nitros Oxide *The Salesman Fox (from Garfield) as Emperor Velo *Wally (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Farmer Ernest *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty Walrus *Miss Pink Cat (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Madame Amberly *Sigrid and Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Victor and Moritz *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Uka Uka *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor Neo Cortex *Mona (from Garfield) as Nina Cortex *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Doctor N Brio *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor N Tropy *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor N Gin Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Looney Tunes Video Games (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) as Bugs Bunny *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Lola Bunny *Pinocchio as Daffy Duck *Russell (from UP) as Porky Pig *Simba (from The Lion King) as Foghorn Leghorn *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Tweety Bird *Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) as Yosemite Sam *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Micheal Jordan *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Tazmanian Devil *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Sylvester *Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Swackhammer *The Gangreen Gang (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Monstars *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Elmer Fudd *Woody (from Toy Story) as Pepe Le Pew *Iago (from Aladdin) as Beaky Buzzard *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as Granny *Frank (from TUGS) as Hubie *Eddie (from TUGS) as Bertie *Chowder as Road Runner *Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Wile E. Coyote *and more﻿ Looney Tunes Video Games (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Little Big Planet Games (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Skarloey (from Thomas and Friends) as Sackboy *Puffa (from TUGS) as OddSock *Harry Cupper (from Shining Time Station) as Toggle *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Swoop *Prince Charming (from Jetlag) as The King *Cinderella (from Jetlag) as The Queen *Garfield (from Garfield) as Zola *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Frida the Bride *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Uncle Jalapeño *Princess Alice (from TUGS) as Mags The Mechanic *Mona (from Garfield) as Grandmaster Sensei *Yen Sid (from Fantasia) as The Great Magician *Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Collector *and more Little Big Planet Games (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Casey Jr. *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as King Rufus *The Goods Engine (from TUGS), Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry), Oliver (from Oliver and Company), Clockwork Mouse (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures), Rusty (from Thomas and Friends), Chip (from Beauty and the Beast), Tom Jerry (from Casey Jr. and Friends), John Darling (from Peter Pan), Huey (from Casey Jr. and Friends), and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) as Gobbos *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Swap Meet Pete *Connor (from Thomas and Friends) as Croc's Father *Caitlin (from Thomas and Friends) as Croc's Mother *Lord Stinker (from TUGS) as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small) *Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) as Beany the Bird (Both flying in the air) *Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Professor Gobbo *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Casey Jr. and Croc) *Hobart Hume (from Shining Time Station), Bokkun (from Sonic), Allosaurus (from The Land Before Time), Nuka (from The Lion King), The Pirates (from TUGS), Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as Dantinis *Nantucket (from TUGS) as Pirate Dantinis *Zorran (from TUGS) as Flibby (Both devious) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Neptuna *Long John Silver (from Duck Dodgers in the 24th 1/2 Century) as Cannon Boat Keith *Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Chumly *Shadow (from Sonic) as Tooty the Feeble *Watto (from Star Wars) as Fosley *Nasty Jack (from Winnie the Pooh) as Cactus Jack *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Demon Itsy *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Secret Sentinel *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Soveena *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Flavio *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as The Firepit Monster *Hades (from Hercules) as Venus Fly Von-Trappe *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as The Village Masher *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Swipe Swiftly *and more Casey Jr. (Croc) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) A Character's Life (A Bug's Life) *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Flik *Cera (from The Land Before Time) as Princess Atta *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Queen *Wade (from Garfield and Friends) as Thorny *Jake (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Cornelius *Mr. Sparks (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Mr. Soil *Dinah Doll (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Dr. Flora *The Hooded Claw (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Hopper *Cloe (from Garfield and Friends) as Dot *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Francis *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Heimlich *Sticks (from Sonic) as Rosie *Rooter (from The Land Before Time) as Slim *Bravo (from Planes) as Dim *Tex & Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Tuck and Roll *Odie (from Garfield) as Manny *Mrs. Chicken (from Garfield) as Gypsy *Billy Twofeathers (from Shining Time Station) as PT *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Molt A Character's Life (A Bug's Life) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) BernardBob Mousepants Video Games (Spongebob Squarepants Video Games) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as SpongeBob *Fred (from Scooby Doo) as Patrick Star *Chomper (from The Little ) as Gary *Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Squidward *Scrooge McDuck (from Ducktales) as Mr. Krabs *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as Plankton *Ludmilla (from Bartok the Magnificent) as Karen *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Sandy *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Puff *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pearl *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as King Neptune *Daphne (from Scooby Doo) as Mindy *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Squire *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Goofy Goober *Captain Star (from TUGS) as the Waiter *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as the Lead Thug *Various Guards (from Robin Hood) as Tub Thugs *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as the Cyclops *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as David Hasselhoff BernardBob Mousepants Video Games (Spongebob Squarepants Video Games) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) A Hat in Time (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Hat Kid *Mustache Girl *Bow Kid *The Conductor *DJ Grooves *The Snatcher *Enemy *Mafia Boss *Mafia Goons *Queen Vanessa *Badge Seller *Cooking Cat *Goofy Mafia *Rumbi *C.A.W Agents *Coffee Clerk *Express Owls *Fire Spirits *Goats *Moon Penguins *Traveller *The Receptionist *Snatcher's Minions *Subcon Dwellers *Tourist A Hat in Time (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Category:ThomasTenCents34526